Pearlmethyst
Pearlmethyst is a pairing of Pearl and Amethyst. Relationship Overview Hints *Pearl and Amethyst are often standing close to one another on missions or siding together in other activities. (ex. Teacup ride at Funland in "Serious Steven"). *In "Cheeseburger Backpack", Amethyst grabs Pearl's arm for a split second, after finding out that Steven left the Lunar Goddess Statue at home. *In "Cat Fingers", Amethyst shape shifts into Pearl and proceeds to smack her rear as if playfully teasing Pearl about her body. *Likewise, in "So Many Birthdays", Amethyst wears a party hat on her nose, and pokes Pearl's nose while smiling. * In "Giant Woman", there are several scenes of Amethyst laughing at and teasing Pearl, (ex. turning into a shark and making her fall in the water). *When performing their dance to fuse into Opal in "Giant Woman", Amethyst proceeds to shake her rear at Pearl who quickly looks away and scowls in annoyance. *Later in the same episode, Pearl appears remorseful when Amethyst is yelling at her. *In "So Many Birthdays", when Pearl runs to and hugs Amethyst for comfort despite Amethyst being worried for Steven. *In "Mirror Gem", Amethyst and Pearl look at each other worriedly when Garnet becomes enraged due to Steven slapping her glasses off her face. *Throughout "Secret Team", when Amethyst and Pearl are collecting the gem shards, they are continuously smiling at each other. **At one point in the episode, Pearl grabs Amethyst by the front of her shirt in a suggestive manner. **Near the ending of the episode, Pearl confesses that she should never have had the Rose Quartz bubble in the first place and Amethyst admits that it would have never popped if she hadn't invaded Pearl's personal space. *In "Warp Tour", Amethyst and Pearl compliment each other on a battle they had fought, causing each other to blush. Coincidentally, the flowers in the background of this scene are heart-shaped. **Right before they warp, Pearl and Amethyst are about to hold hands. Later, when they warp back, Amethyst has a disappointed look on her face. *In "On the Run", Pearl tries to comfort Amethyst and in the ends says, "You're the one good thing that came out of this mess, I always thought you were proud of that." This shows how much she cares about Amethyst. *In "On the Run", Amethyst gives Pearl a hug. Pearl looks surprised and blushes before returning the hug. *In "Marble Madness," Amethyst wanted to give Pearl a hug, all while covered in goo. She chases Pearl while shouting, "C'mere Pearl! I wuv you, Pearl!". Goo ended up on Pearl's mouth despite Amethyst standing at chest level. **Later, when Pearl said, "I don't like this at all," Amethyst agreed with her and said, "I'm kinda with Pearl on this one." *In "Jail Break", when Steven runs up to Pearl and Amethyst to let them out of their cells, Pearl and Amethyst are huddled close together *In "Full Disclosure", after celebrating their "win", Amethyst picks up Pearl hugging her and moving here side to side repeatedly. *In "Reformed", Amethyst's second regeneration to look like Pearl, mocking her and how she must have everything organized, and how Pearl is highly intelligent. At the end of the episode, Pearl hugs Amethyst and tells her that her new regeneration is better than her previous one. * At the end of the same episode when Pearl hugs her. Pearl puts her hand on her hip. You can see amethyst blushing. http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/957/048/e58.gif *In "Story for Steven", young Pearl takes responsibility for young Amethyst. *In "Keeping it Together", when Amethyst said, "I'm gonna bop her good!" Pearl replied, "I'll help." *In "Chille Tid", Amethyst calls Pearl "Pierogi," which is Polish for "dumpling." *In "Cry for Help", when Garnet found out that it was Pearl who rebuilt the Communication Hub, Amethyst went out of her way to defend Pearl because she knew how Pearl felt. She understood why Pearl felt the need to fuse with Garnet. And the first time they road Lion to the Communication Hub, Pearl has her arms wrapped around Amethyst's waist. *In "Keystone Motel", Amethyst and Pearl are seen near the end of the episode speaking closely to one another. Amethyst also has her hand on Pearl's lap in a comforting manner, and her hair away from both her eyes. When they're interrupted her hair drops back into place while she's quickly removing her hand away from Pearl. * In "When it Rains", Amethyst is resting her hand on Pearl and when she asks a seemingly dumb question Pearl responds politely and caringly, in any earlier season, Pearl would have likely yelled at Amethyst. * In "Back to the Barn" Amethyst repeatedly shouts and cheers on Pearl throughout the episode, and cheers the loudest when Pearl punches Peridot to show that she's proud of being a Pearl. Pearl also uses Amethyst's phrase "Go kick her in the butt!" when she is about to attack Peridot. At the end, Amethyst hugs Pearl and later asks If they can go wrestling. *In "Too Far", Amethyst seems a bit remorseful when Pearl doesn't react to her tungsten joke. *Before Peridot tries to get Amethyst's attention, Amethyst is speaking to Pearl with both of them smiling at each other. *In the episode "Steven's Birthday", Pearl and Amethyst are seen dancing together. *When Lion teleports the Crystal Gems and Peridot to the Moon Base in "It Could've Been Great", Pearl's arms are wrapped around Amethyst's chest. *In "Message Received", when Peridot escapes the barn causing the Diamond Communicator to be catapulted away Pearl and Amethyst catch it together while smirking. *In "Log Date 7 15 2", Pearl and Amethyst smirk to one another before flawlessly fusing into Opal, who never unfuses during the duration of the episode. *In "Steven VS. Amethyst", Pearl appears to be highly concerned about what happened between her and Jasper which caused her to regenerate. *In "Back to the Moon", while shapeshifted as Jasper, Amethyst pats Pearl's rear in a suggestive manner. *In "Know Your Fusion", Pearl hugs Amethyst and tells her how she was a good influence on Steven, and Amethyst blushes. *In "Last One Out of Beach City", Pearl decided to go out to the rock show just because Amethyst wanted to go there until it was cancelled. Amethyst seemed very elated and surprised when Pearl decided to go to the concert. *After Pearl dresses up as a human, Amethyst states she is looking good. *Amethyst cheers loudly on Pearl after she breaks the law. *Throughout the whole episode, Amethyst kept complimenting Pearl about how cool and hardcore she is. *When Pearl decides to go talk to Mystery Girl, Amethyst seems quite worried about how she might get rejected, and also appears to be a bit jealous about the girl. *At the end of the episode, Amethyst is shown to be really happy after the girl gives Pearl her phone number, and calls Pearl a rock star and cheers on her. *In "Gem Karaoke", Amethyst shakes her rear at Pearl while singing, and Pearl blushes Category:Shipping *In "The Kindergarten Kid" pearl and amethyst crash into a cave then when they walk out amethyst is blushing.